Impulsive
by LostInWho
Summary: The Doctor surprises Rose with a day of fun and relaxation, and her reaction surprises them both.


_**Author's Note: So this is my first purely fluffy piece, and I figured, eh, why not? One-shot. Hope you like it! Reviews make me ridiculously happy! : )**_

* * *

"So where are we, exactly?" Rose queried, swinging their linked hands between them as she looked curiously about her. Not that it mattered terribly. She loved to listen to him ramble on about the places they visited, always amazed by the vastness of his knowledge and his eagerness to share it with her. Though no apparent crisis loomed before them, Rose knew it was best to be prepared.

"This, Rose Tyler," he enthused, gesturing excitedly about them, "is Gillespie. Lovely little planet, Gillespie. Not exceptionally exciting, mind you. They are very friendly and peaceful, the Gillespians, but absolutely _brilliant_. Lots of little shops, too, you know how I enjoy a little shop, Rose, and _fantastic_ music."

He peered down at her, a huge grin lighting his face, his eyes sparkling with delight. Distractedly he reached over and tucked some stray hair behind her ear, and then seemed almost to forget he had done so, his hand resting lightly against her cheek.

From the very start they had enjoyed an unusual intimacy. He had grabbed her hand to save her life, and neither of them could seem to let go. As their friendship blossomed, so did their closeness; there were hugs of celebration, a reassuring hand squeezing her shoulder, even an occasional kiss to the top of her head (though she wasn't sure that he meant her to know about those). Rose treasured these moments, innocent though they were, more than the intimate ones she'd had in her past relationships. It hadn't taken her long to figure out why, either. That was just her, though, and she would not spoil their friendship by expecting more. She knew that he cared for her deeply, needed her, and that was enough.

Since his regeneration, though, the Doctor seemed even more prone to show his affection - their hugs lasted longer, and the _flirting_... Her first Doctor had flirted with her, too, but now it was almost constant. She loved it, but it also made it harder to keep those errant longings at bay. Yet since their encounter with the Wire, a new intimacy and tension hung in the air. She could almost feel his need for reassurance that she was nearby and safe, a protectiveness that reminded her of piercing blue eyes and leather. _The same man_, she thought, smiling softly.

Rose reveled in the touch of his cool, slender fingers against her face, sending a slight shiver down to her toes. She leaned gently into his hand. "So, what's the word? 'S a peaceful planet, you said, so... alien invasion? Carnivorous plants? Mentally unstable megalomaniac? Though that last is a bit redundant, I s'pose."

He smiled at her in amusement, removing his hand to rub the back of his neck, and shrugged nonchalantly. "Nah. Thought you might like a bit of a break. You know... day in the life, night on the town. We can explore the shops, mingle with the locals, check out the music - did I mention the music? Great for dancing." He cast a sideways glance at her, seeming slightly unsure.

She probably did look a bit odd, she supposed. Rose was in shock. No running, no planetary crisis. Shopping and mingling, they did that on occasion, but dancing? She hadn't danced with him since... well, since the Blitz and Jack. Her heart ached as it always did when she though of her lost friend.

The thought of dancing with _this_ him, along with the fact that he had planned this, left her a bit breathless. She hoped he wouldn't notice the flush that was spreading over her face or the way her heart rate had increased.

He waited beside her, his warm brown eyes watching intently as a range of emotions played across her face. Her heart sang as she realized that this day was just for her - just the two of them. She had teased him, on that day so long ago as the world burned, that it was their first "date". But this gesture was so very human, so "domestic," that she was taken aback.

This amazing man carried the weight of the universe on his shoulders. They were always running from one adventure to the next, saving worlds and averting disaster (or causing it - it was a fine line sometimes), and she loved it. He was a whirlwind of motion; standing still, if only for a day, went against his very nature. No wonder then that he seemed a bit nervous.

Suddenly she stopped, pulling him to a halt in front of her. The Doctor turned to face her, quirking an eyebrow in surprise. It truly was unfair, how gorgeous he was without even trying. Really, who could blame her? Impulsively she perched on her tiptoes and gently pulled his head down, ever-so-lightly pressing her lips against his.

* * *

Wait... what? The Doctor's mind was reeling in shock. One minute they were taking in the sights, exploring a new (at least for her) planet, happy and carefree. He'd wanted to give her a bit of relaxation and fun after the stress and fear of the last few days. Honestly, he'd needed it, too.

If she only knew... He had almost lost her. That _Thing_ had stolen his Rose, taken her beautiful soul, and his mind was still reeling from the fury and fear that had gripped him. He couldn't stand to let her out of his sight. When had he become so _needy_? _Weelll, you are a bit daft_, his mind replied with a touch of sarcasm - _ever since a dingy department store basement and a surprising little human who managed to make you feel alive again._

Aaannd, now that little wonderful human was kissing him. _Rose was kissing him!?_ He went completely still, his enormous Time Lord brain apparently unable to process this fact. Why was he just standing there? He really should pull away, put a stop to this. He knew it, had resolved firmly (many times) to avoid this type of situation with Rose for oh so many reasons, like... like...

He could feel his resistance and reason rapidly abandoning him. He'd dreamed of this, wanted this, for so long. In his mind, though, he'd always been the one to initiate it, and so, with his superior control, there had been little risk of anything actually _happening_. Now, suddenly, he had lost control, and... oh, Rassilon, it was _Rose_, and her lips were even more soft and warm and inviting than he'd imagined (and he had quite an imagination). Wait, why did it feel like she was pulling away? _No_! Was he really still standing there like an idiot? Well, he could remedy that...

* * *

Oh, his lips were divine. For a moment Rose simply reveled in the sensation of her lips touching his, hardly daring to move, to breathe. She had dreamed of this for so long, never imagining it would happen. She moved her lips gently, reverently against his, lost in the fragile beauty of this moment. Finally, a touch of doubt nudged through her hazy bliss as she realized that he still hadn't moved. He hadn't responded at all. A very different kind of shiver, one of fear and shame coursed through her. _What had she done?_

And then suddenly, gloriously, the Doctor seemed to come to life, and it was no longer only her lips moving. One cool hand settled against her waist as the other threaded softly into her hair, pulling her into him. He enveloped her, overwhelming her senses, impossibly, wonderfully _close_. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, eliciting a sigh of contentment. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, and it was tender and sweet, full of passion and yet unhurried, like time had stopped just for this moment. For all she knew, it had. Her fingers danced through the hair at the nape of his neck and the Doctor moaned softly into her mouth, a delicious sound that made her tremble. Just as she thought her legs might give way beneath her, the Doctor drew back slightly, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. Rose attempted to catch her breath, still feeling slightly off-balance. She raised her eyes to meet his, feeling suddenly shy and unsure. Her breath caught as she saw the love, wonder, and uncertainty reflected back at her from the depths of those ancient brown eyes.

That hint of uncertainty caused the last of Rose's boldness to vanish in an instant. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as worry warred with the pure joy of the last few minutes. She had to try to explain before the moment was entirely lost, before he shut her out.

"I... I'm sorry, Doctor." He made as if to say something, but Rose had to forge ahead before she lost her nerve. She took comfort in the fact that he hadn't released her, her arms still around his neck, his hands pressed gently against her back. "Not for kissing you. Been wanting to do that for awhile," and there went that eyebrow again, "but I'm sorry if I pushed too far. I promise it was all me, I'm not possessed or anythin'. I... I mean, that was _lovely_. But I won't do it again, I promise." She hesitated a bit over her next words. "I love you, Doctor, can't change that, but I don't need more. I just need you. My home is wherever you are. Just... please don't push me away." _Please don't take me home_, her mind pleaded silently.

As she spoke she could see that he was struggling inside, and the sight of it made her feel both fear and hope. She'd crossed, no, she'd hurtled across that line in the sand, and she was afraid that he would run, throwing up his defenses and locking her out as he always did whenever they got too close. But as her words trailed off he seemed to find his answer. His eyes locked with hers, and her heart stuttered slightly at the intensity and vulnerability she saw there.

Seeming to sense her worry, he lifted one hand to her face, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I can't, Rose." Her eyes flitted to his nervously, sorrowfully, and he hastened to clarify. "I can't push you away anymore. I don't want to. You mean so much to me, Rose. My hearts are already yours. I need you."

Rose's heart was flying, full of joy and wonder, staggered by his confession of love, though not in so many words. As she fought back tears of happiness, a huge, tongue-touched smile crept across her face.

The Doctor responded with her favorite smile, full of boyish delight that belied his age, brimming with joy and energy... and _love_. For a moment she forgot how to breathe.

"Oh, and by the way, I could tell," he said.

Rose struggled to follow his train of thought. "You could tell what?" she replied a bit unsteadily.

He leaned down, bringing his lips close to her ear. "That you, and only you, _Rose Tyler_, were snogging me," he murmured, his breath tickling the side of her face. Just the way he said her name made her melt, his lilting voice lower than usual, almost seductive. She looked up to see him smirking slightly, though his eyes were dark with restrained passion. Her heart sped recklessly ahead even as she rolled her eyes; there was no doubt that he knew the effect he had upon her. Arrogant, adorable git.

"Not that I didn't enjoy it before, with Cassandra," he continued, earning him an surprised glare. Would he ever learn to control that gob of his? His smirk quickly faded as he rushed on. "I mean, it was still you, just not _you_ you, but I didn't really know that yet, did I...?" Realizing that he was babbling, and attempting to keep himself from further reproach, he stopped abruptly, reaching up to tug on his ear.

Trying to contain her laughter, Rose tamped back on a sudden desire to nibble said ear. Instead she eyed him speculatively, a hint of mischief in her heated gaze, her lips turning up at the corners. With tentative fingers, she reached up to delicately trace the blush spreading across his freckled cheek.

"What I mean to say is, this was soooo much better. Brilliant, actually. _Lovely_." The last word was barely a whisper, his gaze infinitely tender. Gently he covered her hand with his own, brushing a kiss across her knuckles before bringing it to rest between his hearts. "Promise me that you will do it again?"

Rose grinned coyly at him, tilting her head up and pulling lightly on his tie. Eyes full of adoration and joy, he pressed a soft kiss to her waiting lips. He then swept her up into a rapturous hug, swinging her around him, and her words were mingled with laughter. "I promise."


End file.
